


Stairs

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: OH MY GOSH THAT KANDA SCENARIO WAS SO CUTE I CANT!! It’s my first time requesting but can I ask for a cute kanda bandaging his S/o who was injured? Make it fluffy thANKS!
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Stairs

Cool hands pulled the bandage taut around your ankle, the actions gentler than the words that followed.

“You’re a fool,” the man spoke, his teeth gritting as he went around the ball of your feet.

“I know,” you smiled back, not minding his harsh words. Hand reaching out for his lowered head you slowly laced your fingers through his loose bangs, enjoying the soft silky feeling.

“Don’t touch my hair,” Kanda grunted as he moved his head, though he took care not to move your ankle, his hands cradling your feet carefully, holding it with all of the kindness he could muster.

“Okay, Yuu,” you responded, though you still held onto one of his long bangs, raising it up to place a kiss against it.

“I will throw you off the stairs,” the exorcist growled, earning a giggle from you.

“Will you bandage me again?” you mischievously countered, to which Kanda avoided your eyes, knowing that it was no use fighting you. “I will gladly whoop myself off the stairs again if you will take care of me?” you continued teasingly, wiggling your now bandaged ankle.

“Don’t you dare,” Kanda growled, arms wrapping around you as he lifted you up. “I won’t let you walk any stairs if you fall down again,” he threatened, a glare headed into your direction that didn’t feel that much like a glare.


End file.
